Love Knows no Bounds
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: After The Heron and her crew arrive in Hallasholm after their mission in Araluen, Hal and Stig are happy to be home and to see their Girlfriend, Anastasia, the daughter of Oberjarl Erak, again. But Anastasia has a surprise for them. Will it be good? Or will it break the threesome of four years apart? Read to find out. (Has characters from Ranger's Apprentice in it)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Look a new fanfic! I feel accomplished in life. This is my first fanfic in this fandom, my other fanfics are mostly Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Which I love. If you want to see my other works and know a little about me go to my profile.**_

 _ **Anastasia's POV (Hallasholm Harbor)**_

I'm so glad that my boys made it back from Araluen. Nine months without them was a long ass time. I mean I saw them once when I went to visit King Duncan, Halt, Will, and Gilan. And we wrote back-and-forth, but it was still too hard to be without them.

Daddy said that he hopes they don't break my heart or he's going to break them. I hope that he doesn't. I like my men in one piece. As I was lost in thought on the dock waiting for them to come into the harbor, the dock boards started vibrating, shaking me out of my thoughts. I look back and see Daddy and Svengal walking up to me.

"Hi, baby girl." Daddy says, giving me a hug and gently lifted me up off the ground. I squealed, "Daddy put me down!"

"Never! A sea wolf never surrenders his treasure!" He says, spinning me around and around multiple times. "Stop Daddy! I'm getting dizzy!" I giggle.

"Alright, fine. I'll put you down. But you have to promise me that you'll be home before dinner."

"Daddy, I told you we're having dinner with you tonight." I sigh, turning back to the harbor. "You really miss them don't you?" Svengal asked softly, scanning the horizon for the Heron.

"I want them home where I can be with them all the time. When they came with the Adomal, they were here all the time, and if they did go out I went with them." It was quiet after I spoke. Not one person said a word.

We all just stood there listening to the sounds of the people doing their daily things, the birds singing, the waves lapping gently upon the dock and against the ships moored there.

My eyes scanned the horizon once more, but soon stopped. There in the distance was a ship! But not just any ship! It's the Heron! "Look Daddy! It's the Heron! They're back! They're back!" When everyone on the dock heard me, they rushed to their positions to get ready to bring The Heron in. Soon enough, all of boys families were scrambling over the bulwarks. When the crew of The Heron got off the ship and to their families, the most common questions were, "Are you okay? Did you eat enough?" I looked around at the crew, my crew, and smiled. Daddy, Svengal, and I were a little distance away from all the commotion.

I saw Karina walk up to Hal and hug the life out of him. It was so cute! Stig hugged her too, then pushed through to see his own mother. ' _Poor girl always in the back. Not that I blame her, but I hope she realizes that no one cares about what her husband did. The past is in the past.'_

"Princess, look." Daddy nudged me, pointing to Karina and Thorn.

"Do you think that they're ever going to get married?" I ask them both.

"One day, Princess, one day. Now look." Svengal said. I look over at the couple.

"Did you lose anything this time?" Karina asked Thorn.

"Only my heart, to a beautiful Araluen girl!" _Oh, boy. Wrong move Thorn. Bad move too._

"What Araluen girl? Who is she? Where is she?" She demanded, looking around. Hal had noticed what was happening and told her, "Mam, I think he means you. You're the Araluen girl he lost his heart to."

I started to snicker. I guess love really does make you blind. I see her mouth form an "o". She held her cheek up to be kissed. Thorn tried to kiss her lips and she resisted saying, "That can wait till the wedding."

"Who's getting married?" He asked Karina. _Thorn is so dense sometimes! He better propose after that hint!_

"Someone had better be, Thorn." Karina said, threateningly. I lean over to Daddy, "I think we should go over there." He nodded in agreement. Svengal go the hint and yelled, "Make way for the Oberjarl and the Princess!"

"Really Svengal! Was that really necessary?" Daddy asked, exasperated.

"Yes, yes it was." I roll my eyes, answering for Svengal before he can open his mouth.

"I trust everything was alright?" Daddy asked. Hal nodded. He and Stig were looking around for me. They had heard Svengal say, 'and the Princess.' but haven't seen me.

I was behind Daddy. When you're tiny like me, you can fit or hide behind any Skandian. It's kinda nice. I giggle quietly.

"Oberjarl, where's your daughter?" Stig asked, still openly looking for me.

I can tell that Daddy's going to tease them about not knowing where their girl, me, was. I poked him hard in the back, in between some of his ribs. "I'm right here, guys." I say from behind Daddy.

"Where, Love?" Hal called over the noise of the crowd. So I lift one of Daddy's muscular arms up and walk out from behind him. "Hiya, guys!" They both jumped so high when I said that.

"Serious, Love? You were behind Erak the entire time?" Stig asked, moving quickly to behind me and wrapped his large arms around my waist and laid his chin on my head, kissing my head. Hal followed, but hugged me instead and passed his right arm around my waist and on top of Stig's arms.

"Well it's easy when you're tiny and able to hide behind you huge people." I lean back on him.

"She's been waiting for you both since before dawn this morning." Svengal revealed. Hal looked at me and cuddled closer to me.

"You knew we'd be back by now."

"I know. Now lets go! I want some time with you of you before tonight." I pull both of them along with me to the main hall.

 _ **Erak's POV (Harbor)**_

I stood there watching my daughter and her two suitors walk to the main hall, thinking about how much she reminds me of her mother, when Karina walked up with Thorn holding her hand.

"How long do you think before you walk her down the aisle?" Thorn asked me.

"Eight months give or take a few days." I reply, my voice neutral. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Karina turn to me.

"You have to let her go eventually, Erak. I know it's hard, but it's best for her and you. Not to mention the boys, as well."

"She's my only child. I'm going to protect her as much as I possibly can." I respond, walking away.

 **Once I get 5 reviews or favs/follows I'll post the second chapter.**

 **-Princess_Hestia_Hades18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Stig's POV (Main Hall)**_

"It's so good to be home again." I said, kissing Anastasia softly. "Sleeping with only Hal just wasn't enough." "I'm pretty sure that you both got along fine without me because I know that whenever does his Skirl thing, you get all horny." She replies, turning in my arms so she could kiss Hal. Hal pulls her out of my arms to draw her closer as he deepens the kiss. After a moment or two, she breaks the kiss saying,"Anything more will have to wait."

"Why?" Hal questions. "Because I don't want to spend all of our time before dinner making out. I want to talk with you guys face-to-face for a little bit. Is that wrong?" Anastasia asked, looking at both of us. "No Babe! Nothing's wrong with it, Love. We're just happy to have you in our arms again." Hal and I spoke in unison. She nods nods and smirks.

"I can tell." She says, rubbing her ass on my hardon. I groan in pleasure and rub back. "Hey! I wanna get some of that!" Hal stated, grabbing Anastasia out of my arms and started to grind on her. She laughs and kisses him, then dashes away saying, "Come on, boys! Time's awasting, we only have a few hours before dinner!" Hal and I look at each other, laugh, and follow.

 _ **Hal's POV**_

"Princess, wait up!" I called out to her. She was far ahead of both Stig and me. "I have tiny ass legs and yet I'm still ahead of you? Is the rest of the crew in this bad of shape?" She taunts, slowing to a walk. But she sounded out of breath and wheezy. Two of her guards, they were at the docks before were, were now walking over to her two other guards that were on duty to obtain Princess' medicine that one of the two must have on their person if they're with Princess. After the tallest of the pair puts it in an inner pocket on his sheepskin vest they start walking back towards the Main Hall probably thinking that we're still in the building.

But they saw Princess and heard me and Stig calling out for them, they ran to us. We picked up pace too since Princess had been far ahead of us. All four of us got there at the same time. She grabs her tallest guard and pulls at his sheepskin vest. He reaches into his inside pocket and hands the now open bag to her. She quickly takes out a piece, puts it in her mouth and swallows it, and then takes a few deep breaths. Stig, her two guards, and I waited for a few minutes to give the meds time to work.

After those few minutes were up we started making our way back to the Main Hall when I asked, "Are you okay, Love?" She nods her head. "You know you have to be careful when you run or do taxing physical activity, Princess. I know you don't like it because it makes you feel different from others, but all of us want you to stay safe." Her guard, Kzander, who's Bora's son, said gesturing to all of us. As we all nod in agreement, I cast my eyes to Princess' other guard. I think his name is Leif. I'll have to ask later.

 **HI EVERYONE! I know it has been so long since I've posted anything on here. I've been kinda using ao3 (mostly, but still not many updates because life sucks) and wattpad (just a little). It isn't much but this is as far as I've gotten I'll update it with more once I write more. I'm trying to get used to writing more since writer's block and depression are kicking my ass. It's taking some time. I'm going back through all of my stories and editing and adding to them to give me motivation and a refresher on what the plot was. So start to expect some more updates soon. I'm also on ao3 if you wanna check out my stuff there (it might be a little more updated than what is currently (Feb 27, 2018) on ) The link is on my profile if you want it. I hope every single one of you is pushing through and trying to make it in the world, and if you need to talk or just vent to someone who has no information and will listen just PM me. :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this little sneak preview if you will of what more is to come.**

 **Positive quote of the day from Princess's quote wall: "Sometimes you have to get knocked down lower than you have ever been to stand back up taller than you ever were."**


End file.
